the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Silas (Clan of the Dead Stag)
Position in the Clan Silas is the weakest dragon of the clan, and he knows that if he wasn't the only child alive from the first nest of Empire and Dynastie, leaders of the C''lan of the Dead Stag, the other dragons would have chassed him away or killed him. Refusing to be useless for the clan and with the help of his mother, he worked hard to sharpen more and more his speach and he achieved to become the Plague Ambassdor. He is usually the first dragon of the clan who is met during meeting, even before Empire himself. He rules all the other ambassador of the clan and go with them to meet clans from other flight and speak about alliances. Sometimes, he dreams to be proudly exalted as was his clutch Brother, First Born. But, being born weak and ill Silas knows he would never have that honor, neither he would succes to his leader father... [ '''WIP :' + malade-faible constitution / rôle pour désamorcer les problèmes / jamais vu sans the Witty Lady] Personality The little fae is however strong minded, being mocked up in the past, reinforced his personality, and now, no one could hurt him with words but Empire. Silas uses words like the others use claws. His speach is his strength, and he is said to take down dragons with calm wisely sentence without lifting a claw. Appearence Silas has unhealthily pallid colors. Unlike Empire and Dynastie, Silas’ body is whitish and doesn’t display any marking while is toxic wings are clearly faded and lack of radiance. Even if the tiny fae has rather standard Length and Wingspan, he tends to lack some weight without being alarmingly skinny. SIlas always had some difficulties to gain weight so his weight is watched carefully as he could be in danger if he lost some more. Being a fae, Silas as a very placid face and seems to be depressed all the time. Faes observator would said after a look of his crest that he is more jaded and disappointed about things than realy sad or depressed. Abbilities Physical His sickness gives him a really poor physical condition. Silas never get in a fight and no doubt that is a clever idea. He has no force, no stamina and even has difficulties to fly on short distances. Magical Silas has no Magical Ability. Intelectual WiP Relations Familly * Empire (Father) perpétuel / incapable d'obtenir son approbation (satisfaction / souffrance To please Empire, Silas get married with The Witty Lady, the last daughter of their best Shadow Ally, The Witty Knight. * Dynastie (Mother) Silas is as close to his mother, Dynastie, as he is in disagreement with Empire. He spends lot of time with her and is grateful for her support. * The Witty Lady (Mate) At the begining their relation was a bit awkward as she was a great guardian girl and he was a little weak fae.... but his wise words touched her heart and now they make an inseparable pair. * FirstBorn (Clutch Brother) Silas missed a lot his exalted brother and think about him more often than he would like. * Royaume (Little Brother) * Tyrak (Little Brother) * Shadrath (Little Brother) Members of the Clan Friends WiP Background He grew up with the mockings of other dragons from the clan but the worst was the disappointed grumpy look his father gave him every days. Trivia * Silas is sometimes refered as the "Pale Prince" by other dragons of the clan * The Tale of Silas WiP Category:Plague Dragon Category:Fae Category:Ambassador Category:Male